Caught in the Act
by faxondancer3
Summary: They had been keeping their relationship a secret, so that whenever they got a chance alone, they would instantly connect together.  Today happened to be their three month anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

Two boys were currently making out on a bed in the far corner of a room. Next to the bed was a desk, filled with several papers and a few textbooks were opened up. On the floor, there were two white button-down shirts; they looked as if they had been thrown off in a rush. Next to the shirts were two pairs of dress shoes in a pile together. The covers on the bed were wrinkly and became a huge mess as the two boys moved around.

Each boy wasn't aware of anything around themselves. They had been studying with Wes and David in their dorm, but while the two had left the room to go grab some snacks, the two that were left immediately rushed to each other as the door closed. They had been keeping their relationship a secret, so that whenever they got a chance alone, they would instantly connect together. Today happened to be their three month anniversary. So instead of going out to a fancy restaurant or even on a nice picnic, they had been forced to study most of the night. They all had a huge test coming up in their history class and were pretty much dragged to their friend's dorm to study with them.

Wes and David were a step away from the door when Kurt and Blaine had pulled their belts off and threw them on the floor, landing near their discarded clothing. Wes and David were not expecting to see anything but their two friends studying when they got back. Instead, they found Blaine on top of Kurt on David's bed, both without shirts and shoes. It looked like their hands were starting to try to take off their pants. Neither of the two on the bed noticed when the door opened. Wes and David stood in the doorway with blank expressions on their faces. They had wanted these two to get together since the day Blaine pretty much sang Teenage Dream to Kurt. They had thought that both boys had been oblivious to the looks they were getting and giving each other.

Thinking that they couldn't stand there all night, David said as he stepped into the room, "So how long has this been going on between you two?"

This caused both boys to pull away from each other. Kurt screamed while Blaine fell off the bed at the sight of his two best friends finding him and Kurt together.

Kurt rushed to get his shirt and pull it on, being embarrassed that his friends had seen him like this. He then picked up Blaine's shirt and handing it to him as Blaine got off the floor. Both boys sat on the bed, trying to catch their breath, with shades of red ran from their neck to their foreheads, each boy was equally embarrassed.

"Well, today is our 3 month anniversary," Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand in his own.

"Wait What! That means that you guys have been together this whole time. Why is it we're just finding out now? Do you know how hard we've been trying to get you two together? Everyone was sick of seeing you guys not together, but this whole time you've been lying to us. We've worked so hard to do anything to lean you two alone in hopes you would get together. Now all our effort was for nothing, because you were already together!" Wes exclaimed.

"We're sorry about causing you guys' trouble; we just didn't want anyone to find out. We've been able to spend a bunch of time alone without anyone thinking that we're doing something inappropriate. You guys both know what my parents think of me and the fact that I'm gay. Do you realize how much they would try to hurt both Kurt and I if they found out that we were together as in boyfriends? And Burt barely trusts us to be alone now, if he found out; he wouldn't even let me near Kurt's room. And he would most likely make Kurt switch roommates, because he wouldn't trust me to share a dorm with Kurt," Blaine said as he starred at his friends.

"Wow, we didn't know that it was a huge problem. We're sorry and we won't tell anyone. But at least tell them soon. Think about what everyone will say when they find out that you've been together for so long and haven't told them the most important news in your lives. Just think about it, ok," David said. "And before the night is over, you must clean my sheets, I do not want to know what exactly may have happened while we were gone, but I do not want to be reminded of what might have happened earlier."

"Sure, I'll go do them soon, but we want to keep this a secret for a little longer. We'll tell everyone eventually, but as of now, just let us enjoy the time we have together, without my friends bugging me or my father not trusting us together," Kurt said as he tried to convince his friends.

"Like David said, we're not going to tell anyone, but we will tease you somewhat. Since we can't tell, we at least get to joke around about this right. It will make the rest of the warblers curious and make the laugh too. They will still think that you two are still oblivious to each other's feeling, so play along with us when ever this happens," Wes said.

"Deal," Blaine said as he held out his free hand for Wes to shake. "Now if you don't mind us, we're going to go put these sheets in the washer and then we'll be returning to our room. If anyone is looking for us, tell them we went to bed early, ok. And if anyone goes near our door, make an excuse and lead them off in another direction."

With that said Blaine and Kurt got up off the bed and stepped towards the door. Once at the door, they separated their hands, opened the door, and headed down the hallway towards their room. The two were planning on making a night of just being with each other and totally forgetting that they had a test the next day. The secret was safe from the unknown. Even if Wes and David knew, they would be glad that it was those two who had found them together rather than either of their families.

* * *

><p>as of now, i'm not sure if this will be another chapter story or just a one shot. if i do decide to continue into another chapter, i will most likely have another person find out about their relationship. But for now, hope everyone likes it and feel free to tell me what you think! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Blaine and Kurt had been caught. They were now in their fourth month of being boyfriends. Kurt's family was out of town for the weekend, so to celebrate their four month anniversary, Kurt would make a dinner for him and Blaine at his house, and then they decided they would watch a few movies in Kurt's room before planning to fall asleep. Blaine would then leave by ten o'clock that next morning because the family would be back around 11 o'clock.

Well their plan didn't turn out the way they expected it to. They had already had the romantic candle light dinner. They were now in up in Kurt's movie watching Rent. They had already watched this movie so much back in their dorm at Dalton. So eventually, they started to make out. Their lips touched and they forget about the movie completely, only aware of their boyfriend. Blaine was on top of Kurt, slowly bringing his hands down towards Kurt's waist, as he let his fingers drag a little. At the same time, Kurt was pulling Blaine's shirt up from the back while he gave him quick kisses all over his face.

Not too long after, Kurt had Blaine's shirt off and thrown on the floor. He had brought his mouth to the bottom of Blaine's neck, slowly sucking and nibbling at it, in process of making a nice bruise to leave. Blaine unhooked Kurt's belt and was now pulling it off and throwing to the floor. They didn't need to discard any shoes because they had been removed before the movie along with their socks.

Kurt then pushed Blaine onto his back and at the same time, he took his own shirt off, so that when he got on top of Blaine, their chests were touching, skin to skin. The sensation it caused for both boys make them quite horny. Both felt all the blood in their bodies rushing towards the now growing and hard bulges at their crotch. Blaine was quick to notice this and stuck his hands down Kurt's pants and pulled the down so that Kurt could shimmy out of them. He looked at his boyfriend's manhood and was so eager to have it in his mouth. This caused him to push Kurt back onto his back. He straddled Kurt and sank his mouth down on nothing but the hardness of his boyfriend's cock. This action caused Kurt to release a moan from deep within. This was his ultimate favorite pleasure; just the fact the Blaine had him in his mouth turned him on so much.

He we was so close to coming, but didn't want to come until his boyfriend's cock was inside him. "Blaine… I'm… so… close…" Kurt said. "I… need… you… in… me… NOW!"

Blaine easily took the hint; he took his mouth off of Kurt's cock with a pop and pulled his pants down along with his underwear. He reached over to Kurt's night stand and took out a bottle of lube and a condom. He put the condom on and opened the bottle. He stuck three fingers in and gathered enough so that he could stretch Kurt's butthole. He stuck one finger in, moving it around and pulling in and out. Hearing the moans from Kurt, he put another finger in, going faster in his motions, and finally added the third finger. Speeding up and stretching Kurt out, so that he would be able to fit inside. He pulled out and stuck his hand back in the bottle. He lubed his cock up with a generous amount and then aimed his cock towards Kurt's butthole at the right angle.

He slowly starting in, moaning as he felt the touch of his boyfriend. On the bed below him, Kurt's breathing was staggered, getting through the pain before he could get to the pleasure. Blaine was halfway in when he just held it there, knowing that was where Kurt usually felt the pain. Once Kurt nodded his head, he pulled out and pushed right back in, a little faster than before and reaching deeper within. This caused Kurt to moan even more than before.

"Blaine… FASTER…" Kurt almost yelled.

"Ok… baby…" Blaine said as he pulled out again and slammed back in, hitting the spot that caused Kurt to scream Blaine's name.

"Babe… that's…. it… RIGHT… THERE!" Kurt screamed as he felt the pleasure going through him.

"Baby… I'm… so… close…" Blaine said as he thrust in faster and harder, hitting the spot every time.

They were both about to say something, but instead they screamed each other's names and they came at the same time. Once they rode out their orgasms, Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, breathing heavily. Blaine buried his face into Kurt's neck, loving the smell of him, but also not wanting to pull out right away. After a few minutes of just lying there, Blaine pulled out and got off of Kurt. He laid down on next to Kurt as he pulled the comforter over them and spooning Kurt. Not too long after, both were fast asleep.

Little did they know that Kurt's family had decided to come back early. They got to the house in the middle of the night, long after Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep. Not bothering to go check on his son, Burt decided to just go straight to bed.

In the morning he had been awake for maybe twenty minutes at the most when Carole had told him to go wake Kurt up because breakfast was ready. He made his way up the stairs, one step at a time, as he slowly got closer to Kurt's room. He knocked on the door a few times, before deciding to just walk in after getting no response. What he saw wasn't even close to what he was expecting. There on the bed, lied Kurt, but behind him, was Kurt's roommate, Blaine. This got him wondering why they would be sleeping in the same bed. When he looked over carefully, he noticed that neither had any clothes on and there seemed to be clothes lying on the floor, while the TV played the main menu of Rent over and over.

"KURT! Get up NOW!" Burt yelled at his son. This caused Kurt to open his eyes in shock and scream. Why was his father home? He looked at his clock and it was only 8am.

"Dad, why are you home? I thought you weren't going to be back until 11am," Kurt said at the same time that Blaine about looked scared for his life. His boyfriend's father had just caught them in bed together, with nothing but the comforter covering them. To add to everything, said father didn't even know about their relationship. He was screwed, totally screwed.

"We came home late last night. Now I want both of you dressed and downstairs in the living room in 10 minutes, both of you need to explain what's going on here," Burt said in a stern voice. He then walked over to the door and stepped out into the hallway while closing the door at the same time.

"Kurt," Blaine said as he starred at his boyfriend. "I think we're screwed."

"Oh My Gaga… My dad is going to kill us," Kurt said as he started to get up off the floor to collect their discarded clothing and sat them on the bed. He went over to the bag they had brought and found their pajamas, so that they could toss them on quickly. He threw a pair to Blaine as he started to pull a shirt over his head. Within three minutes, both were dressed and walking down stairs.

They stepped down to see Burt and Carole sitting in the living room waiting for them. They slowly made their way into the room. All two looked up as they came in and sat on the couch opposite of them.

"Well, so what is going on with you two? The last we heard, you were just roommates and best friends," Burt said as he starred at his son.

"Dad, since you're asking, Blaine is my boyfriend. We've been together for four months. Since everyone was gone this weekend, I invited him over so that we could celebrate our four month anniversary without anyone seeing us together. I'm sorry you're just finding out about this now. We just wanted to keep this a secret because we were afraid of what everyone would think. Blaine's parents are both homophobic and would probably kick Blaine out if they found out that he had a boyfriend. They're already not too happy with him being gay, do you know what kinds of things they would say to us if they found out. I guess we were just trying to protect ourselves from the world," Kurt said and he held Blaine's hand.

"Is this true? Have you guys been together that long and having told anyone?" Carole said.

"Well as a month ago, Wes and David found out, but everyone else doesn't know," Blaine said.

"Well, I'm glad that you're telling us the truth. But it would have been nicer to find out about this in a better way, instead of having to have Burt find you in bed together. I know that probably wasn't pleasant for any of you, but do be careful in the future. If you both decide to still keep this a secret, than we will keep it for you," Carole said as she watched to two boys in front on her.

"Thank you Carole. And dad, I'm sorry that you had to walk into that this morning," Kurt said.

"Well as long as I don't see anything that goes on behind closed doors, we'll both be fine. Now, I will keep this a secret for you and allow you to have Blaine over, with our permission, as long as you tell Finn yourself," Burt said as he got up off the couch. "Now if you will excuse me, my breakfast is calling me."

Both Carole and Burt had left the room, leaving Blaine and Kurt sitting on the couch. "Well, that went better than I thought it would, considering that I'm still alive," Blaine said with a little laugh.

"Ha-ha, you're so lucky, while you get to enjoy being alive, I will have to come up with an idea on how to tell y idiot step-brother about us," Kurt said as they got up off the couch and headed into the dining room for breakfast. Once they sat down, the incident from that morning was quickly put at the back of their minds as they filled their plates with food.

* * *

><p>well the second chapter is complete and i will most likely right another chapter tomorrow. keep reading and let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It was now 2 weeks after the incident where Burt had found Kurt and Blaine in bed together; Kurt hadn't told his step-brother of his true relationship with Blaine yet. He just simply hadn't found any free moment to tell his step-brother. He stayed at Dalton every other weekend, so last weekend he didn't come home. This weekend he did, and he brought Blaine with him.

Burt had decided that he would allow the two boys to be home alone in the house, as long as they didn't destroy the house or leave anything anywhere but Kurt's bedroom. They were only allowed to be in his room behind closed doors, due to Burt not wanting to know what went on behind them. He had been surprisingly nice about the situation.

Of course, since Finn didn't know about Kurt bringing home someone for the weekend, he started to wonder why there were two different voices coming from Kurt's room, with what sounded like The Sound of Music in the background. As he approached Kurt's door, he could hear someone say in a low voice, "Kurt… please… just let me come…" This he thought was very strange. What could this person mean by "just let me come"? None of this made sense to Finn. Usually Kurt didn't bring anyone home with him, and most of the time if he did have someone over, they were rarely allowed in Kurt's room.

If you flash back to ten minutes ago, Kurt and Blaine were singing and dancing along to Sixteen Going On Seventeen which watching the sound of music. They had pretty much reenacted the scene from the movie, including the kiss at the end. The kiss they shared was one of the most passionate, loving, caring, desperate, soft, hard, emotional kiss all at once. Every single feeling a person could put into just one kiss was there. But instead of breaking away from each other, they had held tighter to each other, desperate for more contact with the love of their life. Everything around them seemed to get more heated as the seconds ticked by. Not 3 minutes afterwards, both boys were lying on the bed, shirts off, chests touching, lips touching, groans rubbing together, hands at each other's belts, slowly pulling them out of the loops of their tan Dalton uniform pants.

When looking around the room, their ties where hanging on the door knob of the closed door. One white shirt lied on the sofa next to Kurt's bed, the other on the desk on the other side of Kurt's bed. Their Dalton Blazers lied at the floor in front of the TV, which still played The Sound of Music. Their shoes and socks had landed near the bathroom door for some strange reason. If an outsider where to see the room without the two boys lying on the bed, they would think someone's closet exploded.

Kurt was nibbling and licking Blaine's neck while Blaine's hands were reached down into Kurt's pants, holding his manhood and gently rubbing up and down its length through Kurt's boxers. He wanted to pull Kurt's pants off so damn quickly and put his mouth around it, to feel it reach the back of his throat, to the point where most people would start gagging if they hadn't had experience already at doing something like this. Since they had first gotten together, Blaine had loved the feeling of his mouth around his boyfriend's cock, which he hadn't even realized that he didn't gag to something so deep within his mouth. He enjoyed every second of their time together.

After finally getting Kurt's pants and underwear off, Blaine sank down towards the end of the bed, in order to lay between Kurt's legs as he inched his mouth closer to the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, yet it also turned him on, just by its smoothness and hardness, did he forget to mention that not only was it nice and thick, but also longer that he had first expected to see on someone as feminine as his boyfriend, but just one look at it, made him realize that his boyfriend was one hundred percent masculine. He sunk his mouth down on it, sucking and licking up its length, pulling up and down. Gradually his speed started to grow faster and faster until all he could hear around him was Kurt's moaning. He felt his own erection growing even harder inside his pants as he heard Kurt moan.

Kurt finally found enough breath to speak and said, "Blaine… I… need… to… be… in… you.. NOW!" Kurt had said this as he noticed himself going higher and higher, while the blood raced lower and lower to his hard cock, which was still inside Blaine's mouth. He wanted, no he needed to come inside his boyfriend's butthole. The sooner that he got inside, the easier it would be for him to hold onto that feeling for a bit longer.

Having heard what Kurt wanted, he slid his mouth off of Kurt's cock and rushed to free himself from his pants as Kurt reached into his nightstand for lube and a condom. After Blaine was free on his pants, he lied down on his back on the bed, while Kurt was in between his legs, quickly swiping up some lube and adding one finger into Blaine's butthole, pushing his finger in and out, side to side, faster and faster. Then pulling out and adding another finger, this time going as quick as possible, moving his fingers around to help stretch his boyfriend, to make sure he himself could fit inside it. Finally adding that third finger to finish off before pulling all three fingers out as his boyfriend wiggled underneath him. He slipped to condom on and then put a huge amount of lube over the length of it.

He grabbed onto Blaine's hips and moved his cock towards Blaine's hole and gently lining up with it. Once he was in contact with the ring of the opening, he felt a rush run from the head of his cock all the way up through his body. He slowly pushed in, making sure to not go too fast, as to not hurt Blaine. He got half way in and waited for Blaine to give him the silent ok they had always given each other. If it was ok to keep going, the person would bottomed would tap the other person's right knee, if it was not ok, they would tap the left knee. The sensation of it all was too much for either to form complete sentences, so they had agreed on the silent movements or signals.

Once Kurt felt the tap on his right knee, he inched in deeper within. He put his full cock inside before pulling it out halfway and pushing hard back in, hitting the right spot that always made Blaine moan in a low voice, lower than anything he ever thought Blaine could reach.

Knowing that Blaine would want to come soon, he said, "Blaine, you may not come until I tell you to." He then started pushing and slamming into Blaine, hitting his prostate every time and reducing Blaine to nothingness.

This is when Finn had heard Blaine say "Kurt… please… just let me come…" though, he did not know that it was Blaine who said it, because he had only met Blaine once or twice. Wanting to know what was going on inside Kurt's bedroom, Finn slowly opened the door, not expecting to see his brother on top of another boy, who had dark curly hair, neither of them wearing clothes. This explained all the clothes lying around the room. His eyes became wide and he looked on and saw what his step-brother was doing. He then brought his hands up to cover his eyes and said, "DUDE, what is going on in here?"

This caused Kurt to scream and yell at Finn to back out of the room as fast as he could and he would explain later. Finn backed out and wandered down to the living room, still confused at what he had found. He felt like he could never erase what he saw from his mind, like that image would be there for a life time, never losing its back up copy or even the original, always there.

About 10 minutes after Finn had came downstairs and was just staring into space, Kurt came down the stairs, fully clothed with Blaine, also fully clothed, following behind him. They sat down opposite of Finn, on the same couch that they sat on as they let Burt and Carole into their secret just 2 weeks ago.

Noticing them sit down, Finn said, "Dude, what's going on?"

"Finn, this is Blaine," Kurt said while pointing to Blaine, "He's my boyfriend. We've been together for four and a half months. And what you saw us making love, something we've been doing for a while."

"Wait, since when have you had a boyfriend, and why haven't I known about this? We're brothers and you didn't even tell me about this?" Finn asked as he started to get angry.

"Well for one, we got together before I even knew that I could truly trust you. And once we did get together, we didn't want anyone knowing about us. We didn't want anyone interfering with our relationship. It was just easier to keep it a secret. We lasted three months without anyone finding out. Then we lasted another month before a few more people found out and now two weeks after that, you're the fifth person, besides ourselves to find out about our relationship. And if you even tell a living, breathing soul about us, I will go tell Carole about your browser history. Do we have a deal?"

"Okay, I won't tell, just don't get me in trouble. And Kurt, I'm glad you're happy, after everything you had to deal with, I'm glad, and I wish that I would have stuck up for you sooner than I did," Finn said.

"Thanks Finn, that means a lot to me," Kurt said as he got up off the couch and held his hand out to Blaine. "Now if you don't mind, we are going back to my room to watch the rest of over movie." Kurt then led Blaine over to the stairs and started to climb up, one step at a time, with Blaine at his side. The two soon disappeared out of sight as Finn watched them leave. He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything he had just found out, but in the end, he was happy that Kurt was finally truly happy and had been given that chance at long that he had been longing for.

* * *

><p>hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. im still trying to decide on who should find out next and how they would find out depending on who the person is, but that will most likely be posted some time by the end of the day tomorrow. keep reviewing and letting me know what you think, and if you have any ideas, just let me know and i'll see what i could do with it. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Puck were stumbling into Finn's house at round 11pm on a Friday night. They had been over at Puck's house for most of the afternoon, but decided they wanted to play Finn's Playstation 3, which was at Finn's House and not Puck's. It was 2 weeks since Finn found out about Kurt and Blaine. They were home this weekend, but of course, Finn had forgotten, seeing as how his mind was on playing video games the soonest that he could. He didn't even think about what could be behind Kurt's door as they walked past, until they heard, "Blaine… I… need… you… in … me … now!" The voice sounded higher than they had ever heard Kurt. This got Puck wondering what was going on, and who Kurt had in his room, and he could tell that type of sentence was only yelled went someone was having sex. Wait, is Hummel really getting some. This thought made Puck want to open the door and watch.

Finn just decided to ignore the sounds and continue walking to his room, while Puck decided to go into Kurt's room and see what was going on, well without Kurt knowing at first. Puck decided to sit on the floor by the door, it just so happened that he had a great view of what was going on in the bed. Blaine was on top of Kurt, fully naked, with Kurt begging the dude to fuck him pretty much. He never knew Hummel to be so needy. Blaine was sucking on Kurt's cock, going up and down its length as Kurt was pulling on Blaine's hair.

Then he heard a pop, and assumed that Blaine was no longer sucking Hummel. When he looked, Kurt's cock was bigger and longer than he expected. It looked longer than his own, how did he have such a big dick. No wonder Hummel is getting some, with a dick that big, he would have sex with Kurt, just to fell that thing. Pulling himself to focus on what was now going on; he saw them in the middle of what looked like the most heated kiss he had seen. It was the type that was desperate, needy, horny, and any other sex driven kiss you could see.

Blaine then pulled away and reached into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Blaine ripped the wrapper of the condom with his teeth as he was very much in a hurry to get the thing on. After free seeing it free from the package, Blaine slipped it on. He then grabbed a good amount of lube and inserted one finger into Kurt's butt. Blaine moved his finger back and forth, side to side as he felt his boyfriend stretch as he moved his finger around. Hearing a huge moan from Kurt, Blaine pulled his finger out and went straight to three fingers instead of two. This caused the blood in Kurt's body to rush to his cock as it grew harder and harder.

Kurt was finally all stretched out. Blaine put some more lube on his hand, but this time he had more than before, more than enough to cover his whole length. Blaine lined it up and was soon pushing slowly into Kurt, loving to tightness that was his boyfriend around his dick. Feeling a tap on his right knee, he pushed in more, so his whole length was almost completely inside of Kurt. He then pulled out and pushed into hard, not quite hitting the right spot, but only millimeters away from it. He pulled out so that only the head of his cock was still inside Kurt and slammed in hard, making Kurt yell as Blaine hit his prostate. After doing this many times, each boy was approaching their breaking point. With on last hard slam into Kurt, Blaine it Kurt's prostate, and came within him as Kurt came on top of their stomachs.

Seeing that it was over, Puck stood up and started clapping his hands. The boys on the bed looked over to him, not really surprised that Puck would be watching them, but wondering what he was doing here.

"Nice show dudes. Hummel, I believe you are manlier than I thought you were. And Blaine, good job making him scream his lungs out. You're both luck that I'm straight, or I would so want to get in on that action. Now I'll leave you two be, and go beat your brother at any game he throws at me," Puck said.

"Um, thanks. By the way, if you were gay, I would not let you anywhere near my boyfriend, he is mine. Now get out of my room," Kurt said as Puck opened the door. He heard Puck laugh as he closed the door.

"Well that was the easiest way we've been able to tell someone that we're together, we didn't even need to sit though a long conversation," Blaine said to Kurt as he pulled the covers over their bodies and put his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "Why is that every single time someone finds out about us, we're in the middle of having sex?"

"Well yes that was defiantly easier. We're just too out of control to really stop, so whenever we're along in a room together, most of the time, a room that has a bed, we spring to each other and don't pull away until we've finished. It's as simple as that, we can't control ourselves, so whoever chances the mistake of opening our door, will find us in the middle of having sex," Kurt said. "Now let's get some sleep, and I want to be the little spoon tonight." Kurt then pushed his back against Blaine's chest and rested his head on the pillow right next to Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him in closer. He placed a nice and sweet kiss on Kurt's shoulder before he rested his head beside Kurt's head. While tangling their feet together, Kurt's hands held onto Blaine's, which were still in the same place. Not too soon after, both were sound asleep and dreaming of the future.


	5. Chapter 5

All throughout Warbler rehearsal, Kurt and Blaine were itching to hold hands or start kissing each other. It took everything they could do in order to hold back from something they so desperately wanted and needed at the moment. They're six month anniversary was approaching and whenever they had separated, their minds would instantly drift off to Klaine land. Wes and David had started calling them Klaine, when they had noticed them starring at each other during rehearsal. It was almost impossible to get them back to reality, so they started joking with the Warbler's that they were just having eye-sex, but more intense than it used to be. Since the Warblers still didn't know about them, they used this as a way to distract everyone.

With the final sound of Wes's gravel hitting the wooden table, rehearsal was over and everyone started to get up and leave the room. Kurt and Blaine were still in Klaine land, when they looked up as the door to the room slammed shut. After seeing the door close, Kurt ran over to Blaine, who was on the couch opposite of him and landed in his lap, slamming their lips together, while throwing his hand's in Blaine's hair.

Between kisses, Kurt said, "I want you so badly, why do you have to be so damn hot all the time? I just wanted everyone to leave so that I could slam into you as hard as possible and have you walking funny for at least the next week."

"Well, I honestly wasn't even trying. And you're the own who's so damn sexy, I was trying to hide my boner since the first few minutes of rehearsal, do you know how much that hurts?" Blaine said as he grinded up against Kurt's own boner.

The feeling that ran through Kurt's body as he felt his boyfriend underneath him, made Kurt want to rip their clothes off and slam into his boyfriend, like he had said just a few minutes ago. He started to pull at Blaine's blazer and shoved it off, while Blaine pushed Kurt's blazer off. While Blaine went to work at taking their shirts off, Kurt's hands flew to the zippers of their pants, wanting to get them off as so as possible to release their desires.

Both shirts were now lying on the ground behind Kurt and not too long after, their pants joined the pile, along with their shoes and socks. They were left lying on the couch, with only underwear on and Kurt was on top of Blaine, kissing his way down Blaine's chest while his hands played with the elastic of Blaine's underwear, wanting to shove his hands underneath. Instead of shoving his hands underneath, he decided to just pull the off and started to give his boyfriend a blow job. Kurt loved the feeling of his boyfriend fucking his mouth, it actually just turned him on even more, and as if someone were to increase the amount of desire he felt.

Soon Blaine was saying, "Kurt… I need you… in me NOW." The last part he sort of moaned/yelled at the same time as he felt the pleasure of it going through his body.

"Baby, soon, left me get you all stretched out. You're not quite ready, and you know how big my cock is, so I need you stretched in order to fit," Kurt said as he pull his finger inside Blaine's butt hole.

"Kurt, I don't care what you do, just get your cock in my ass," Blaine all but yelled at Kurt as he felt Kurt's hands teasing with him.

So with this, Kurt added two more fingers into Blaine's ass, and started to pull in and out and side to side, making sure there would be enough room for his own cock. After feeling like it was a good amount of space, Kurt pulled his underwear off and climbed over Blaine's body and thrust his cock into Blaine's mouth while saying, "Suck it, or I won't be able to move inside of you or I'll get stuck."

With Kurt's cock already in his mouth, he nodded and started to lick up and down the length and nibble at his boyfriend's cock. After a little while, Kurt pulled away and went back down to Blaine's ass, sticking the head of his cock near the entrance. He slowly pushed in, knowing that if he went too fast, it would hurt even more for Blaine. After pausing for a few seconds when he was half-way in, in order to let Blaine adjust, Kurt pulled out a little and pushed back in, this time, going farther in and a little harder than before.

Not too long after, Blaine and Kurt were moments away from screaming each other's names out. Neither of them noticed when the door to the room opened and the entire group of Warblers walked in, having forgotten the new sheet music for their next big number. Everyone but Wes and David were surprised to see what they found. Kurt was slamming hard into Blaine, going harder and harder as he continued to hit his boyfriend's prostate.

"Damn, I never took Kurt to be the one to top," Jeff said as he glanced at the scene before them.

"You're right, even I didn't expect this. Now are they even together or are the friends with benefits?" Nick asked Jeff, as he too observed the scene.

"By the looks of it, for a while, they seem to know what they're doing and I notice a rhythm going on," Jeff said. Raising his voice in hopes that Blaine and Kurt would hear him, he said, "Klaine, how long has this been going on and what exactly are the titles?"

Realizing that they were being watched, and not really caring, but caring at the same time, Kurt said as he continued to slam into Blaine, "Today is our six month anniversary and if you would leave me and my boyfriend along, I'm going to continue fucking him, whether or not anyone is still in the room."

This made most start to leave, not wanting to see more of what they had already seen. "Well, we're glad you're finally together, but make sure you clean up, I do not want to sit or come near that couch until it is completely cleaned off," Nick said.

Nick and Jeff were the last one's to leave the room. As the door was closing, they could hear Blaine yelling Kurt's name while Kurt screamed Blaine's name into the air. They weren't surprised that their friends had gotten together, but it made them wonder why they had kept it a secret for so long. Instead of dwelling on a question that wouldn't be answered right away, Nick and Jeff headed off to their dorm, ready to tackle the homework that awaited them.

* * *

><p>i haven't been able to post stories as much as i've wanted to, but i will try to post at least 1 story by the end of each day. keep reading and tell me what you think. and if you have any ideas, just least me know. don't forget to read my other stories if you have the chance. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt had invited the New Direction girls over to Dalton Academy to spend the night to have one of their sleepovers. It had been a while since they had seen each other and Kurt didn't have time to drive home every weekend, so he decided to just invite them to spend the night in his dorm, talking, gossiping and watching movies. The girls were going to leave right after school, which would place them in Westerville around dinner time.

Kurt had been excited about seeing all his friends the whole day, which Blaine had to make sure that Kurt would calm down during classes, because an excited and energetic Kurt would be surprising to many people who didn't know him as well as Blaine. Finally, after classes were over and Warbler rehearsal had ended, this left them with only an hour before the girls would be arriving. Blaine brought Kurt back to their dorm and decided that he needed to distract Kurt's mind. In order to do this, he had a few options: he could get him to watch a movie with him, do some homework or have sexual relations with him as Kurt had once told his father that he was having sexual relations with Brittany, even if he was completely gay. When he had heard this story, Blaine laughed, thinking of the look on Burt's face may look like and the thought of Kurt being so serious.

Blaine decided to distract Kurt by kissing him on the lips, and moving their bodies closer so that their chests were touching. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling his as close as possible, even though they were already as close as could be without taking off their clothes. As Kurt responded to Blaine's kiss, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, while sticking a hand into Blaine's head of black curls. Every time Kurt got the chance to run his hands through Blaine's hair, he always felt a shock go through his body, but the shock was always pleasurable.

They had been sitting up on the bed, until Blaine pushed them back, so that Blaine was lying on top of Kurt. He was lightly pushing their bodies closer and closer together; almost every body part was connected to the others, including the tent in their pants, eager for each other.

"Blaine, you have too much clothing on. We must take them off now!" Kurt exclaimed as he started to pull of Blaine's blazer.

"I was just about to say the same thing about you," Blaine said as he laughed. "We must fix this; the only solution is to take everything off."

"I believe your right, it's much better without clothing," Kurt said as he threw their blazers onto the other bed in the room. He them started to unbutton Blaine's shirt while Blaine started to shove their shoes and socks off with his feet, while his hands loosened their ties.

"Let's leave the ties on, the thought of us making love with only ties on turns me on so much," Blaine said as he left the ties loosened but still around their necks. His hands then moved to the zipper on Kurt's pants as he kissed his way down Kurt's now open chest.

Kurt heard a moan, and then he realized that it was him, and starred down at Blaine lovingly as Blaine reached his now open pants, with his hard cock sticking up in the air underneath his boxers. Blaine lightly kissed it, which set the blood in Kurt's body down to his cock as it got harder.

"Blaine, I need you in me now!" Kurt exclaimed as he felt the rush through his body.

Hearing this, Blaine pulled off both of their pants and threw them over to the other bed, joining the blazers as Kurt thrust their shirts off and threw them in the same direction. Blaine then reached into the nightstand to get the bottle of lube. Instead of getting Kurt ready, Blaine decided he wanted Kurt to fuck his mouth, so he just let his tongue run over Kurt's cock, and then he sank his whole mouth down on it. As Blaine moved his tongue around in circles, up and down its length, Kurt held onto the sheets of the bed with one hand, while the other rested in Blaine's hair.

Eventually, Blaine stuck his fingers into the open bottle of lube, while still having his mouth on Kurt's cock; he put one finger into Kurt's ass to start to stretch it. He moved his finger up and down, side to side, starting slow then speeding up. Next he decided to skip the second finger and go straight to three, wanting to be able to stick his dick inside Kurt as soon as possible. They were both moaning and groaning at this point.

Blaine took out both of his fingers, but not one second passed before the head of his dick replaced it, slowly entering. Since he knew when Kurt would start to feel some pain, he stopped momentarily, and then when he saw Kurt's face soften, he pushed in more. He pulled out so only the head was still in, and then slammed into Kurt, hitting the right spot. After a few more times, each boys hold was breaking as the touch and pleasure ran through their bodies.

Kurt and Blaine were screaming each other's names not too soon after. Blaine then clasped on top of Kurt as his orgasm ended. They soon fell asleep, forgetting that the girls would be arriving any minute now. Mercedes was the one to open the door, to find two naked guys sleeping, one on top of the other; she quickly closed the door, thinking it was the wrong room.

"Guys, I think we have the wrong room," Mercedes said as he turned around to look at the rest of the girls. "Let's search for someone that could point us in the right direction."

"Okay, let's go looking," Tina said as she started to walk down the hall. Seeing someone walk out of their dorm, she asked, "Excuse me, do you guys know where Kurt's dorm is? He invited us over but we forgot the number."

"Yeah, it's right down the hall, I'll show it to you," Said Wes, who had been coming out of his room to go sort out some music in the music room and decide which songs they would be singing next. He led them down the hall and said, "By the way, I'm Wes. I'm close friends with Kurt."

"Well, this is Brittany, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and I'm Santana. Here's my number if you want to call me some time," Santana said as she leaned into Wes's side.

"I'm sorry, I don't play for your team," Wes said as he stepped towards Kurt and Blaine's door. He knocked first, realizing that no one was going to answer, he opened the door. Seeing his friends sleeping naked against each other, he grabbed a blanket, threw it over them and yelled into their ears, "Get you asses up, if you would notice, you have visitors, and obviously you've freaked most of them out, besides Santana, who's starring out you guys while licking her lips."

At this, Kurt's eyes jolted open, looking around and realizing that Blaine was still inside him, but soft now, he said, "Do you think you guys could leave for a little while, at least enough for us to get into the bathroom without you seeing us naked again." Even though his brother, father, and the Warblers had already seen them naked, Kurt felt uncomfortable when he saw all his best girl friends starring at him.

They quickly went into the hall until the door to the bathroom being slammed closed. Wes then opened the door, to find the blanket thrown on the floor, and the clothes that had been on the bed and floor gone.

"You better be out soon, not everyone has all the free time like you guys," Wes said. "And you better explain what's going on to these lovely ladies out here."

"We'll be out in a second," Blaine yelled from inside the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Kurt and Blaine both came out of the bathroom fully dressed and sat on Kurt's bed together. Wes was sitting at Kurt's desk, with the girls sitting on Blaine's bed. The girls were looking at them, wanting an explanation as to what in the world was going on.

"This is Blaine, my boyfriend, Blaine, this is Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel," Kurt said as he pointed his friends out to Blaine.

"Since when have you two been going out and why haven't you told me?" Mercedes said as he glared at Kurt.

"Well, we didn't want anyone to know yet. Yeah, people have walked in on us over the months. Instead of telling anyone, they've just found out for themselves and promised to keep it a secret. So far the only ones who don't know are the New Direction guys and Blaine's parents,"

"How long has this been going on?" Tina asked.

"We started going out the day that we met. We've been together for just over six months," Kurt said as he held Blaine's hand in his own.

"Wait, so you're telling us that you've been in a relationship for six months and haven't even thought about telling us. We've been there for you so much and this is how you repay us," Rachel said.

"You guys were not the one's helping me this past fall, when I was being shoved into lockers every single day, thrown into the dumpster since freshman year. I had a bully who wanted me dead, and no one at that school even noticed. Blaine was there for me since we met. The first few seconds that we started talking, I knew that I was finally going in the right direction. He should me how to stand up for myself and be courageous. Before I met Blaine, I had thought about ending my life because it was getting so bad. As much as I love my family, I just couldn't stand the loneliness and fear of my life. I have scars on my body from trying to cut myself, in attempts to ease away the pain that was caused at school every single day, not only physical pain, but emotional as well. Since Blaine and I have been together and I've been at Dalton, my life has changed around so much. I'm not afraid of turning around the corner to find someone with a slushy, but there won't be. I won't have anyone threatening to kill me. I get to sing solos that I want to sing, being the only countertenor, I'm the only one that can reach all the high F's. Life has improved for me so much, that when I look back, I don't even see myself, I see someone who was scared and frightened. Someone who would let anyone else be happy before they were happy. Someone who didn't even think about the way he felt. All the drama that was going on and no one seemed to pay attention to life threatening issues!" Kurt yelled at them.

As Kurt was yelling, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, knowing how hard it was for Kurt to go through that much, but also knowing what it felt like, having gone through it himself at his old school. He hoped that the arm that was rested on Kurt's shoulder would help comfort him and let him know that he was there for him no matter what happens.

Throughout the whole time Kurt was yelling, the girls felt really awful because they didn't even notice anything this serious. Looking at Blaine, and seeing Kurt's face as he got louder and louder, it made them realize that they had no right to be mad at him. He was just trying to protect himself. They felt like Kurt wouldn't trust them anymore. Silence fell to the room after Kurt stopped yelling. No one knew what to say or what to do about it.

Finally, Brittany said, "Boo, we're really sorry. I hope you forgive me, it hearts me to see my favorite dolphin hurting, please?"

Looking at Brittany, he couldn't make himself stay made at her. She was someone who he knew always cared about him. They had been together for about a week last year, and since then, they had always had a close relationship. "Boo, I would never stay mad at you. I know that you're not always aware of what's going on around you. But as for the others, I'm not sure about," Kurt said as he gave Brittany a hug.

As he let go of Brittany, he felt that there was a lot of tension in the room and he just wanted it all to go way. Looking at everyone behind Brittany he said "I know that you guys drove all the way up here, but do you mind leaving, I just need to be alone for awhile. I'll talk to you when I'm ready. Until then, please don't try to get a hold of me."

"Ok, we'll leave, and we truly are sorry. We'll stay out of your way, but please come find us when you're ready," Mercedes said as she got up. "Let's go. We don't want to upset Kurt anymore than we already have." Everyone said their goodbyes and left Blaine and Kurt sitting together on Kurt's bed, with Kurt's head tucked into Blaine's neck. Wes headed to the door and made his way out of the dorm, letting the guys outside to leave Blaine and Kurt be for the night.

Blaine pulled Kurt so that he was lying down on the bed, his head still tucked into Blaine's neck. As Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt even tighter, he said, "Let's get some sleep and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Not too long after, Blaine felt Kurt's breathing start to steady and come to a quiet rhythm. Happy to see that Kurt was finally resting, he allowed himself to go into that direction as well, thinking about the long day and the events in it. He hadn't expected something this big to come up, but he was finally glad that Kurt had finally told the New Direction girls how he truly felt.

* * *

><p>Longest chapter so far. Next chapter probably won't have anyone finding out about kurt and blaine being together, but hopefully they'll find a way to patch things up.<p>

Keep reviewing and let me know what you think. :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Blaine, what am I going to do about this? I feel like I can't even trust them anymore, but at the same time, I want to end this little feud. I just wish there was some way of getting them to understand," Kurt said as he laid in Blaine's arms the morning after he yelled at the New Direction Girls.

"Well, I'm not completely sure myself. They didn't even notice when everything went down with Karofsky. But they're still your friends, and they care about you too much to let something like this keep them from talking to you. Yes we may have hidden our relationship with them, but it was for our own protection. Let's think about this for a while, so that everyone has enough time to cool down," Blaine said as he tightened his hold on Kurt.

"I guess you're right. Can we go back to sleep, I'm still a little tired," Kurt said as he curled into Blaine a little more.

"Sure, anything to make you happy," Blaine said as he rested his head against Kurt's. They were both soon asleep; not worrying about the world around them, only feeling the comfort they gave each other.

* * *

><p>In Lima, the girls had decided to spend the night at Rachel's house to talk about what had happened when they got to Dalton. They had decided to stay up late and think over what had just happened. Many different questions were running through their heads and all were circling around Kurt. Had they really not noticed anything that happened to Kurt before he transferred? Did Kurt really have someone a bully who wanted to kill him? How did they not notice? The information they had learned, made them realize that they never even thought about the fact that Kurt may have been being bullied because he was different. It made them feel so stupid, were they really wrapped in their own drama too much to not notice anything happening with Kurt. Yes at one point they did notice Kurt get happier than he normally had been since the school year started, but they had just thought he had gotten out of the phase of being morose.<p>

"Guys, we really did screw this up, didn't we?" Tina asked. "What if Kurt doesn't want to talk to us anymore?"

"Who will we get all our fashion advice from and go emergency shopping with?" Mercedes asked.

"Who will I have to share my knowledge about music with?" Rachel asked.

"Guys, hold up! Kurt will forgive us; he cares about us too much to let something like this prevent him from talking to us for the rest of our lives. We need to let him have time to cool down, but while we're waiting, we need to think of a way to apologize to him. We've screwed up and it's our responsibility to fix it," Santana said as she looked at the girls around her.

"Santana's right, we need to find an awesome way to make Kurt feel better," Brittany said.

"How about singing to him?" Rachel asked.

"That's one thing we could do, but I was thinking of something more original. We just need to think of something," Santana said. They decided to think up a creative and original way to apologize to Kurt. After not thinking of anything amazing, they decided to just save it for the morning and start again.

* * *

><p>After Kurt and Blaine woke up for the second time that morning, they decided to take a drive down to Lima and ask Kurt's Dad and Carole about what they should do about the situation. They both went to get dressed. Since Kurt took more time to get ready than Blaine did, he decided to call Burt to make sure it was okay with him first before they headed out. After getting permission, Blaine hung up the phone and walked over to the open bathroom door, and just leaned up against the door frame, watching his boyfriend. Kurt always needed to make sure his hair was perfect, beyond perfect most of the time. There was just a certain way that Kurt liked to style his hair.<p>

"We should be going soon," Blaine said as he finally decided to say something. Kurt looked over to him and saw them smile on Blaine's face.

Smiling too, Kurt said, "Ok, I'm just about done. Can you get my jacket for me? And then we can head out."

"Sure," Blaine said. He then walked back into their room and found both of their jackets. He put his jacket on and as he finished, Kurt walked out of the bathroom. Blaine walked over to Kurt and held out the designer jacket to his boyfriend. They headed out to the car and two hours later, they pulled into Kurt's drive way. They walked up to the front door hand in hand. Once they got to the door, Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, just in case Finn had invited the New Direction guys over, and then opened the door.

He entered the hallway with Blaine right behind him. He ended up finding his father in the living room. As he walked over to the couch and signaled Blaine to follow him, he said, "Hey Dad is Carole here? Blaine and I wanted to ask you guys for some advice."

"Kurt, nice to see you son," Burt said as he took his son into a hug. "Carole's in the kitchen getting lunch ready. Do you want me to go get her?"

"Yes, please. We're in need of advice and it would be best to tell you both at the same time," Kurt said as he and Blaine sat down on the couch. Burt left the room briefly and came back with Carole following him.

"Hello boys, how are you two doing? I hear that you want our advice," Carole said as she walked over to the couch opposite of them.

"We're good. And yes, we need some advice," Kurt said.

After he and Blaine told Burt and Carole about what happened the night before, leaving out the information that he didn't want them to know about (the fact that he cut himself many times), Carole said, "Well, I would let them come to you. Even though you did keep your relationship a secret, it was to protect yourselves. The girls on the other hand, didn't even notice anything, and they were your best friends in school. Something like that, should have been noticed, I know that your father and I didn't know about it in the beginning, but since they saw it happening every day, they should helped do something about to keep you safe."

"Carole's right. They need to come to you. You're the one who had to go through everything. When you met Blaine, he immediately tried to help you. While the friends you already had, didn't even think about helping. For now, don't worry about it. Kurt you matter and I don't want you fusing over this. They need to be the ones to fix this, not you. They'll figure out something. I can tell Finn to let them know that they need to be the ones to turn this the right way again. They need to show you that they are supporting you entirely," Burt said as he looked at Kurt.

"Thank you, that really helps. And I'll try not to worry. Do you mind if we stay the night? I would rather make some more use of coming out here for more than just a few hours," Kurt asked as he looked at his father.

"Sure, we don't mind at all. This will be a chance that we can get to know Blaine better. How about we go eat lunch and then afterwards we find a game of some sorts that can help all of us learn more about each other, and we can see if Finn will join in too?" Carole responded for Burt.

"Carole, that sounds awesome. Now that you mention food, I am getting hungry. We didn't have that much time this morning, so we only stopped for a quick coffee and muffin on the way over," Blaine said as he started to get up.

They all walked into the dining room, Blaine went to sit down in the chair that he usually sat in when he came over for any meal. Burt had decided to go wake up Finn, knowing that he would be as hungry as if he hadn't eaten for a week. Kurt and Carole headed into the kitchen and brought everything in and sat it on the table. Kurt was just sitting down as Burt came back into the room, with Finn a little ways behind him.

Looking around, Finn noticed that Kurt and Blaine were here. "What are you guys doing here? I thought this was the weekend that you were having that sleepover with the girls." Finn asked as he sat in his seat and started putting food onto plate.

After explaining what happened last night, Kurt said, "So we decided to get some advice from Dad and Carole this morning. We're going to stay the night tonight and then head back mid-day tomorrow."

"Wow, I never knew you to be the one to totally lose it when talking to the girls. Usually you're the one that would only take back to us guys, your dad or Mr. Schue," Finn said after hearing the whole story.

"I normally wouldn't, but they triggered the built up anger I had towards everyone in glee club because they had been too wrapped up in their own lives to even glace my way to see me in a completely different state than I usually was. I guess the girls happened to be the first one's I really had the chance to give a good yelling to," Kurt said.

"Well, I'll make sure they fix it with you soon. Knowing them, they'll be complaining about it all week in glee, and I really don't want to listen to them complain," Finn responded.

"Just don't let them tell the guys about us. We'd rather have them find out on their own like everyone else has so far," Kurt said.

"Sure, not a problem," Finn said before he went back to eating.

Kurt then got up from the table, having finished his lunch, and said, "Blaine, do you want to go up to my room for a little while?"

"Sure, that would be good, let's go," Blaine said as he too got up from his seat.

"We'll be upstairs if anyone needs us," Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand in his own and headed up stairs. The two made their way up to Kurt's room and decided to put some music on and just lie down and listen to it. The first song that came on happened to be their favorite song "Perfect", they had listened to this song over and over again since they discovered it and thought it if them perfectly. They both smiled and curled closer into each other. They lay there, just listening to the music and loving the feeling of their boyfriend's arms around them. Nothing could be better, as long as they had each other, they were content.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone liked it. let me know what you thought, i wasn't too sure about this chapter, but the next chapter their should be more interesting events happening.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

As they lay there on the bed, time had passed and it was close to dinner time. Carole had decided to make one of Kurt's favorite meals, since he was home for the weekend. While Burt placed the food on the table with Finn's help, Carole went upstairs to let the boys know that dinner was ready. Once she came to the open door way of Kurt's room, she looked in on the scene. Kurt and Blaine were still lying together, wrapped up in each other's arms, not even noticing that someone was looking in on them. She saw how peaceful they looked. She knew that she needed to tell them that dinner was ready, but she didn't want to break them away from the peace that had enveloped around them.

Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she decided to announce her presence. "Kurt, Blaine, dinner is ready. Come join us when you're ready, ok," Carole said.

"Thanks, we'll be down in a few minutes," Kurt said as he started to sit up on his bed. Once Carole had left his sight, he said, "Come on, we better get down there before Finn eats everything."

"Ok, but hopefully he won't, it's probably enough food for more than five people to eat," Blaine said as he stood up by the bed.

"You obviously don't know what Finn is capable of doing, he could eat almost any amount of food and never get full," Kurt said with a laugh.

He then grabbed Blaine's hand and led him downstairs. As they entered the dining room, they noticed an extra place setting at the table. "Why is there an extra plate on the table? Is someone else joining us?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine sat down in their seats next to each other.

"Yeah, Puck was over playing video games, so he decided to stay for dinner," Finn said. At the mention of Puck, Kurt started to blush, remembering the encounter that they had had a while back. As Kurt blushed, Blaine started to look terrified. Just then, Puck came into the room and sat down at the table.

"Didn't know that you two would be home, well at least now you can officially introduce me to your boyfriend, Kurt," Puck said as he looked over to Kurt, who was still blushing. All Kurt wanted to do was run out of the room and never come back.

"You've meet Blaine before? How did you know that they were together?" Burt asked.

"Um, we haven't officially met. I walked in on them going at it a while back and stayed to watch the show, but since then, we haven't had the chance to meet up," Puck said.

"Oh, well if you say so," Burt said, as he started to remember his own encounter of how he found out about his son having a boyfriend. He didn't want to think of his son as someone who as old enough to have such a relationship with someone else, but he knew that he didn't really get a say in the matter. He saw how happy Kurt and been for the last few months since he found out and he wasn't going to let his thoughts bother his son's happiness.

"Puck, this is Blaine, Blaine this is Puck, our curious viewer. Now that we have that out of the way, may be forget about it and continue on with dinner?" Kurt said as the blush on his face grew.

"Yes, let's eat," Blaine said as he looked down at his plate, feeling embarrassed. Most of the time when they had talked about the way people have been finding out about their relationship, they didn't really think about what the after effect would be like. Having it addressed at the dinner table, in his boyfriends home, in front of his boyfriends parents, made him beyond embarrassed.

Deciding to leave the conversation behind them, Carole tried to think of something to say in order to escape them from the dead silence that enveloped the room. "What time are you guys leaving at tomorrow?" Carole asked, looking over at Kurt and Blaine.

"Well we have Warbler rehearsal around 2 o'clock, so we would have to leave around eleven in order to get there, eat something and get ready in time," Kurt said while he cut his meat.

"Ok, that sounds good, so we'll have a little time to spend with you before you go back," Carole said.

Dinner continued with little small talk between everyone. As Carole and Kurt started to talk about the latest fashion styles, Finn, Burt, Puck and Blaine talked about sports. All three were surprised that Blaine even liked talking about sports. When the found out that not only did he like sports, but he also like to play them when he had the time. He even told them how he had convinced Kurt to play with him once. Though he didn't tell the hold story, leaving out the part where Blaine would give him a kiss after each time he caught the football.

While everyone was talking, no one noticed when Puck slipped his phone out as sent a text message to Santana telling her that Kurt would be home until eleven o'clock the next morning. Since Santana had told him about the problem they were having with Kurt, Puck decided to try to help. Most wouldn't consider him to be soft, but when it came to his girls and Kurt, he wanted to always make sure that they were the best of friends.

After dinner, somehow Puck and Blaine were left in the room together, while everyone else cleared the table and put the food away. Glaring at Blaine, Puck said, "You better be treating Kurt right, and if I hear that you aren't, I'll go after you and make sure that no one suspected me as the one who killed you, do you hear me?"

"Why would I want to hurt Kurt? He means everything to me; I'd be crazy to hurt him and risk the chances of him escaping from my life, let alone from my sight," Blaine said as he stepped back words and Puck moved closer to him.

"That better be true. If I ever hear of you hurting Kurt, than make sure you watch your back, I'll be after you, the minute I hear about it, there would be nothing that could stop me. And I bet I know a few other people who wouldn't mind helping me kick your ass, you hear me?" Puck said.

"Yes, but I'll never hurt Kurt, or at least not intentionally. It breaks my heart to see him in tears, or with bruises all over his body. He and I have been through so much together, that sometimes feel like I would crash and burn if he wasn't in my life anymore. We've helped each other through so much, that I wouldn't even dare thinking about leaving him. If I could, I would wrap him up in a bubble, along with myself, just to keep all the people that hate us away from what we have. Knowing them thought, they would just take a needle to our bubble and we would end up hurt and who knows what else. But I swear, I will never ever think about hurting Kurt," Blaine affirmed as he felt himself weakening as he explained his feeling for Kurt.

Just then, Kurt came walking into the room. As the conversation between Puck and Blaine sank in, Blaine said, "Do you want to head up to bed? I know that you want to spend some time with your family in the morning. In order to do that, we need to get enough sleep so that we're not extremely tired when we drive back to Dalton tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Puck, can you tell everyone else that we headed up to bed?" Kurt said as he walked towards the door.

"Sure," Puck said, not very interested in anything but the thought of wanting to play a few rounds of Call of Duty before heading home.

Kurt and Blaine went into Kurt's room and lay down of the bed. "Well that was awkward," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine.

"You think that was awkward, think of how awkward it was for me. After everyone had gone into the kitchen, I was left alone with Puck, who started to threaten to kill me if I ever thought about hurting you. It took me awhile to try to convince him that I would never do such a thing as horrible as hurting you," Blaine said.

After Kurt laughed a little, he said, "Well that's Puck for you. Let's just leave that behind us and think of the future. And anyways, there is something much more interesting sitting in my bed, which I would rather be entertaining now."

"Oh really, now, does this thing have black curly hair and is amazing in bed?" Blaine asked as he started to joke around with what Kurt was saying.

"No, this thing has bright blue hair and sings about Katy Perry almost constantly. And this thing is not amazing in bed," Kurt said. Seeing the look of dread on Blaine's face, he added, "This thing is beyond amazing, to the point where there isn't a proper word to describe the feeling and the ability of this thing."

Smiling at the last part, Blaine said, "Now, will you let this thing do amazing things with you?"

"No" Kurt said. "I want to do wicked, wicked things to this thing."

"Well, no one can pass up the chance to do wicked, wicked things to them. Now I wish I was this thing you're talking about," Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"Well, if you promise to be good, maybe I will. If you're not, then I'm not sure what I can do with you," Kurt said. He got up off the bed and went over to his night stand and grabbed a pair of hand cuffs that he had stashed deep within, out of sight of anyone who would go looking in his nightstand. "Now will you be good for me, or did I have to restrain you to that bed there and fuck you senselessly."

As Kurt climbed on top of him, Blaine said, "Well I think I've been a very bad boy, so you should probably tie me up so that I don't go running away."

"Good choice, because either way, you would somehow end up cuffed to this bed, whether you liked it or not. I was just hoping I wouldn't have to bring out anything more, like a blind fold to keep you from seeing anything that's going on," Kurt said.

"Officer, I've been a very bad boy today, you need to teach me how to be a better boy!" Blaine said as the idea of being cuffed to the mattress and Kurt fucking him turned him on so darn much.

Kurt then pulled all of Blaine's clothes off. After Blaine's clothing was tossed to the floor, Kurt took the hand cuffs and locked Blaine's hands to the head board. Kurt then moved down Blaine's body, so that his mouth was just above Blaine's cock, which was already sticking up in the air, as if it was trying to say that it was hard and ready for Kurt. After teasing Blaine a little by just licking the head, Kurt finally sunk his mouth down on it, not stopping until it hit the back of his throat.

"Kurt… that… fells… beyond… amazing!" Blaine managed to say as he felt the wetness of Kurt's mouth around his cock.

Pulling away, Kurt asked, "You like that, don't you," Blaine then nodded fiercely. "Yes, so much," Blaine whined.

As Blaine starred up at Kurt, Kurt slowly started to take of his own clothes, knowing that he was teasing Blaine so much. First his shirt was off, then his socks, next came his pants, leaving only his bow tie and boxers. "Do you like what you see?" Kurt said as Blaine starred at the tent in Kurt's boxers.

"Yes," Blaine squeaked.

"Glad that you like, but I'm afraid that I must lose these boxers, they're preventing me from fucking you," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine. Kurt quickly removed the boxers, leaving the bow tie still around his next. "Now, if you're good, I'll un-cuff you while I fuck you, if not, you'll stay where you are."

"I think I haven't learned my lesson yet, officer," Blaine as his cock hardened even more than it was possible of doing. "I need to be punished."

"Well if you say so," Kurt said. He then reached into his night stand to grab the bottle of lube and a condom. "I'll need these things in order to teach you your lesson."

Kurt then slipped the condom onto his own hard cock and then slipped his fingers into the bottle of lube. He brought his fingers down to Blaine's ass and started pushing one finger in at a time. After a few seconds, he added another, pushing harder and going faster. Finally, he added a third and final finger, increasing the speed and intensity of his motions.

"Kurt, Officer, You need to teach me that lesson, NOW!" Blaine exclaimed.

"We're almost to the real lesson, just let me finish getting everything prepared," Kurt said as he finished his motions. He then slipped his fingers out and grabbed at the bottle of lube again, this time grabbing enough to cover the length of his hard cock. As he touched himself, Blaine's eagerness increased as the action continued.

"Kurt!" Blaine whined.

"Ok, are you ready to start the lesson?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded his head and watched as Kurt slowly placed the head of his cock at Blaine's ass. Kurt then pushed in ever so slightly, loving the feeling of having Blaine wrapped around him, so tight yet unbelievably amazing. He pushed in further and stopped for a few seconds, in order to let Blaine adjust. Not too soon after, he was pulling back out, so that only the head was still inside and then slammed in, hard and fast. Not only did that feel amazingly good to Blaine, put Kurt had managed to hit his prostate at the exact right angle, which caused all the blood to rush down to Blaine's cock.

Minutes after, Blaine could feel his stomach tighten up and he knew that he was close. "Kurt, I'm so close," Blaine managed to say as he couldn't take the sensation of Kurt inside him anymore, he wanted to release so badly, but would try to wait for Kurt to come at the same time too.

"Good, because so am I," Kurt said. Once said, they both came at the exact same time, with Kurt coming within Blaine while Blaine came all over his and Kurt's stomachs. After they rode out their orgasms, Kurt pulled out of Blaine and noticed the mess on their stomachs. "Well, I should probably clean up before the lesson ends." He then proceeded to lick all the come off of Blaine's stomach. After un-locking the hand cuffs, Kurt lay on the bed, waiting for Blaine to do the same to him.

"You taste beyond good," Blaine said after he licked Kurt's stomach, which was now clean from Blaine's cum. The taste of his own cum plus the taste of Kurt's skin lingered on Blaine's tongue for a while. "That was extremely entertaining, but as of right now, I'm really tired and just want to go to sleep with my boyfriend in my arms."

"Nothing wrong with that," Kurt said as he arched his back against Blaine's front. "But I would rather have you spoon me."

"Sounds even better," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into his chest and smiled. "Let's get some sleep, love."

Soon, both were sound asleep. Neither boy knew that the next day would be long and filled with unexpected moments. Many surprises would be given throughout out the day, all leading up to the fate of the relationship with Kurt and the New Direction Girls. Would they make up? Or would their relationship be ruined forever? Would everyone end up happy or would some leave with tears in their eyes? The coming day could hold may different answers depending on how the scenes would play out.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, when Kurt and Blaine arrived back at Dalton, they went back to their room for a little while before they needed to go to rehearsal later on. Little did they know that it wouldn't be a normal rehearsal? The New Direction Girls had asked the Warblers if they could sing to Kurt and Blaine and asked if the Warblers would also help them. The girls had planned on singing "You'll be in my Heart" from Tarzan. They felt that this song would help them show Kurt that from this day to the rest of their lives, they'll support him and look after him, no matter what it takes. After deciding who would sing the leads and who would be singing the chorus, and that the Warblers would create their own harmonizing, they were just waiting for Kurt and Blaine to come to rehearsal.

When Kurt and Blaine entered the room, they saw the entire group of Warblers standing around the side of the room. "What's going on? Why is everyone standing?" Kurt said.

"Kurt, there are a few people who came to apologize to you two and they asked us to help them," Wes said. "Girls, you can come out now." The girls came into the room, all looking at Kurt with sorry expressions. As Wes and David pushed Kurt and Blaine down onto one of the couches, the Warblers started to harmonize and hum to beginning of the song. It didn't take Kurt long to recognize it. It just happened to be one of his favorite songs from any of the Disney movies.

Quinn was the first to start the song.

_**Come stop your crying**__**  
><strong>___

_**it will be all right**__**  
><strong>___

_**Just take my hand Hold it tight**_

Mercedes was the next to sing.

_**I will protect you**__**  
><strong>___

_**from all around you**__**  
><strong>___

_**I will be here**__**  
><strong>___

_**don't you cry**_

Next, Santana and Brittany sang together.

_**For one so small,**__**  
><strong>___

_**you seem so strong**__**  
><strong>___

_**My arms will hold you,**__**  
><strong>___

_**keep you safe and warm**__**  
><strong>___

_**This bond between us**__**  
><strong>___

_**Can't be broken**__**  
><strong>___

_**I will be here**__**  
><strong>___

_**Don't you cry**_

The whole group of girls sang the chorus together.

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>___

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>___

_**From this day on**__**  
><strong>___

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>___

_**No matter what they say**__**  
><strong>___

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

Rachel took the next part.

_**Why can't they understand**__**  
><strong>___

_**the way we feel**__**  
><strong>___

_**They just don't trust**__**  
><strong>___

_**what they can't explain**__**  
><strong>___

_**I know we're different but,**__**  
><strong>___

_**deep inside us**_

_**We're not that different at all**_

Next, Tina joined in with Rachel.

_**And you'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>___

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>___

_**From this day on**__**  
><strong>___

_**Now and forever more**_

Tina continued singing while Rachel went back to stand with the rest of the girls, with Tina at the top of a pyramid formation.

_**Don't listen to them**__**  
><strong>___

_**'Cause what do they know**__**  
><strong>___

_**We need each other,**__**  
><strong>___

_**to have, to hold**__**  
><strong>___

_**They'll see in time**__**  
><strong>___

_**I know**_

The rest of the song was sung by all the girls in a straight line, looking at Kurt and Blaine, as if to really show how much they cared about them.

_**When destiny calls you**__**  
><strong>___

_**You must be strong**__**  
><strong>___

_**I may not be with you**__**  
><strong>___

_**But you've got to hold on**_

_**They'll see in time**__**  
><strong>___

_**I know**__**  
><strong>___

_**We'll show them together**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>___

_**From this day on,**__**  
><strong>___

_**Now and forever more**_

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be in my heart, always**_

_**Always**_

Once everyone stopped singing, Kurt and Blaine were in tears while holding onto each other. They had been through so much in their lives, that to hear their friends sing this song meant a lot. Once they finally looked up, they saw all the girls sitting around them.

Rachel was the first person to speak. "Kurt, Blaine, We're so sorry for the way we've acted. We should have noticed when something wasn't right back in the fall," Rachel said.

"And from now on, we're going to have your backs, no matter what it takes. We're going to support you and make sure that nothing can bring you down," Mercedes added.

"Even if we aren't in the same school anymore, we still care about you guys. I know that we don't know Blaine that well yet, but it won't be long until we all love him just as much as we love Kurt," Tina added after Mercedes.

"Kurt, Can you forgive us?" Brittany asked with hope in her eyes.

"Boo, that song meant so much to me. Of course I'll forgive you guys. I felt like that song was one of the sweetest, thoughtful, best ways to hit my emotions hard on. I know that none of you know Blaine that well, but he is the center of my world and it would mean a lot to me if you got to know him and see just how much I love him," Kurt said. At this, Brittany got up from where she was sitting and threw her arms around Kurt.

"Kurtie, thank you!" Brittany said as she was very happy. "We need to have a sleepover so we can get to know your boyfriend."

"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't we have a sleepover the next weekend that you guys come home. We can figure out where we want to have it later on," Rachel said.

After talking for awhile, they decided to head out, in order to get back to Lima. They looked around and noticed that the Warblers were long gone. "When did they leave?" Kurt asked.

"I think I noticed them leaving shortly after the song ended," Blaine said as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Okay, I guess I wasn't really paying attention. Let's walk the girls out to their cars," Kurt said.

The group walked down the halls and out to the parking lot. After giving each girl a hug, Kurt said, "Thank you again, that really did mean a lot to us. Plus, I've missed having the chance to talk to everyone. And I'll let you know when I'll be home next and I'll bring Blaine with me."

"Don't forget. And we need to go shopping soon, I'm in need of some new clothes and there is money that's burning a hole in my pocket," Mercedes said as she climbed into the car.

Not too soon after, Kurt and Blaine were walking back inside, headed towards their dorm. With their arms around each other and bodies as close as possible, they stepped into their dorm and went to lie down on Kurt's bed.

"I'm glad that the patch between the girls and you is finally mended. You've been worrying about t a lot and you know I don't like to see you worry," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer to him. "Plus, I know you would hate to have wrinkles form on your forehead."

"You know me too well. I'm so glad we have each other because if we didn't, I would probably still be lost," Kurt said.

The day had been overall better than they expected. Kurt had finally patched things up with his New Direction girls and now they were even planning to not only have a sleepover but to also go shopping, which was two of Kurt's favorite activities. He felt like the happiest man on earth. He had an amazing, wonderful, caring, sexy, thoughtful, hot, good- looking, generous boyfriend who he was completely in love with. And now he had the chance of his friends getting to know said boyfriend. Life couldn't be any much better for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Finn decided to have a video game marathon the next weekend that Kurt and Blaine happened to be home, but of course, Finn being Finn forgot that Kurt would be home, and would bring Blaine along with him. As they walked up to Finn's room, they could hear singing come from Kurt's room. Finn automatically noticed that it was Kurt and Blaine singing, but he didn't really think much of it.

Kurt started to sing first.

_**Live In My House  
>I'll Be Your Shelter<br>Just Pay Me Back  
>With One Thousand Kisses<br>Be My Lover - I'll Cover You**_

Blaine was the next one to join in.

_**Open Your Door  
>I'll Be Your Tenant<br>Don't Got Much Baggage  
><strong>_

_**To Lay at Your Feet  
>But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare<br>I'll Be There - I'll Cover You**_

When some of the guys looked into Kurt's room through his open door, they noticed Kurt singing and dancing around with an unknown guy. To them, they looked very comfortable together. Next the two in the room both sang.

_**I Think They Ment It  
>When They Said You Can't Buy Love<br>Now I know You Can Rent It  
>A New Lease You Are, My Love<br>On Life - Be My Life  
><strong>_

_**Just Slip Me On  
>I'll be Your Blanket<br>Wherever - Whatever - I'll Be Your Coat**_

They were still dancing around, but now using different items in Kurt's room to match the upcoming lyrics. Kurt sang once again by himself.

_**You'll Be My King  
>And I'll Be Your Castle<strong>_

Kurt broke off while Blaine started sing the next few lines.

_**No You'll Be My Queen  
>And I'll Be Your Moat<strong>_

They started to sing together again.

_**I Think They Ment It  
>When They Said You Can't But Love<br>Now I Know You Can Rent It  
>A New Lease You Are, My Love<br>On Life  
><strong>_

_**All My Life  
>I've Longed To Discover<br>Something As True As This Is**_

Not long after they ended the song, their arms wrapped around each other, their lips mere inches away from each other. Within the next second after they both sang, Oh Lover I'll cover you, their lips meet in a sweet and passionate kiss. Most of the guys standing at the door way were very surprised. Everyone except for Finn and Puck didn't know about the fact the Kurt had a boyfriend who he was very much in love with.

"Wow, when did Kurt get a boyfriend?" Artie asked, breaking Kurt and Blaine away from each other. At this, Kurt and Blaine noticed their onlookers.

Kurt responded with, "Close to eight months. By the way, this is Blaine, Blaine, those idiots out there are Artie, Sam, Mike and you already know Puck and Finn. Now if you'll excuse us, we would like to finish watching our movie.

Kurt then closed his door on them, leaving a very confused Mike, Sam and Artie by the door while Finn and Puck headed into Finn's bedroom and set up the video game. As the other three came into the room, Sam asked, "How come we didn't know about Kurt having a boyfriend if it's true that they've been together for eight months?"

"At first they didn't want anyone finding out, but one by one a new person caught them going at it, so instead of telling anyone, they just let people find them. They put on a good show too. When I found out, they were minutes away from screaming their names," Puck said.

"Damn, they sure have been getting some action. Who knew that Hummel would be the one to get that much action and most of us didn't even know about it," Artie said.

"Yeah, damn, who knew that Kurt had it in him," Mike said.

Back in Kurt's room, Kurt and Blaine were on Kurt's bed, continuing to watch their movie after they were interrupted. Kurt was wrapped in Blaine's arms, with his head rested on Blaine's chest.

"Well, that was almost easier than the time when Puck found out," Kurt said.

"Yeah, it was, all we had to do was sing a love song and they knew we were together, push it helps that we kissed at the end just like Angel and Collins do in the movie," Blaine responded.

"I like that very much, maybe we should just pause the movie and continue frond were we were before," Kurt said with a smile on his face.

He then pulled his head up to Blaine's and connected their lips. "Mmm, that is much better, "Blaine said. He then wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist while adding more need into their kiss. They continued to kiss, eventually, they both were screaming each other's names, loud enough for the guys in Finn's room to hear them.

Puck shouted, "Get some Hummel!" While Finn tried to cover his ears and think of anything but his brother and what he was doing. It was one thing to know that they were doing, but it was another thing to watch it or hear it.

Even if the day didn't go as expected, more people knew about the relationship between Kurt and Blaine. The only ones who didn't know about it were Blaine's family. They might not know about his son's relationship yet, but it won't be long until they find out.

* * *

><p>the only one's left to find out are Blaine's parents and his brother. I will probably have Blaine's brother find out first, and then in the last chapter, Blaine's parents will find out, which will most likely be the last chapter. as always, let me know what you think and if you can any suggestion's, feel free to tell me.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt and Blaine were currently making out on Blaine's been in his room. The house was empty; expect for them, at least, that's what they thought. But, not even twenty minutes later, Blaine's brother, Cooper, would walk into Blaine's room to see if he had an extra razor, to find his brother mere seconds away from screaming out his boyfriend's name while thrusting hard into said boyfriend. Cooper knew that his brother was gay, but he had never expected to walk into something like this, he didn't even think that his little brother was ready for sex, let alone having a boyfriend. Cooper had witnessed Blaine go through hard times in his life, he just never thought his brother would find someone in Ohio. He had figured that Blaine would have to move to New York City or another big city in order to find someone.

Before Cooper had walked in, Kurt and Blaine had been making out; with Blaine's hands down Kurt's pants and Kurt's hands up the back of Blaine's shirt as he put as much passion and need into their kiss as if it was the first time they had kissed. He wanted Blaine so badly; it had been a while since they were able to be alone together. Within the next ten minutes, there would be a pile of clothes beside the bed, closest to the door. Blaine would have three of his fingers in Kurt's hole, stretching and preparing him for Blaine's own cock.

Five minutes later, they would be going faster and faster as they drove each other to an ultimate high, only releasing as Cooper stepped into the room, which neither boy noticed, they were too absorbed in each other. The pleasure they felt as they screamed each other's names, was something that they both loved to experience and it helped show their love for one another.

As Blaine pulled out of Kurt and then clasped onto Kurt's chest, Cooper finally made his presence known.

"Blaine, can you explain to me what I just saw?" Cooper asked. This shocked both Kurt and Blaine out of their little world. Kurt screamed as he pulled the blanket over their bodies. Most of the time he didn't care if someone saw them in this state, but normally it would be someone that he knew well enough that they wouldn't judge him, but he had no clue who the person at the door was.

"What are you doing home?" Blaine asked as he too hid under the blanket.

"I came home for the weekend. But you still haven't answered my question. I want to know why I came home to find my little brother having sex in his bedroom with someone that I haven't met before and I would probably say, mom and dad haven't met before, because we both know who they feel about you being gay, and if they knew, knowing them, they probably would have kicked you out," Cooper said.

"Fine, this is Kurt, my boyfriend. We've been together for nine months. Kurt, this is my older brother Cooper, who is normally away at college. Now, can you leave the room so that we can get dressed and then we'll meet you down in the living room?" Blaine said as he looked at his brother.

"Fine, but I expect you down there within the next five minutes or so," Cooper said. He then walked out of the room and headed down the stairs.

"Shit, we're in trouble. What if he tells my parents? They'll either tell me that we can't be together anymore or they'll kick me out," Blaine said as he got up from the bed and looked for their clothes. He pulled on his boxers and dropped the rest of the clothes on his bed.

"Hopefully he won't. I'm just afraid of what he thinks of me right now. He obviously sees you as his kid brother and knowing that his younger brother is having sex may freak him out a lot," Kurt said as he pulled his clothes on.

"Hopefully nothing bad happens, but if it does, we're in this together. I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine said, after he had pulled his clothes on. He then went over to Kurt, who was buttoning up his shirt and moved his hands away to button it up for his boyfriend.

"I love you too, more than anyone could imagine," Kurt said. As Blaine finished buttoning up Kurt's shirt, he pulled Kurt in for a kiss while he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. After kissing for the next two minutes, Kurt added, "We mind want to go down there before he comes back up here looking for us."

They made their way out of the room and down the stairs, hand in hand, to find Cooper sitting on the couch in the living room. Kurt and Blaine went and sat down on the chair next to the couch and waited for Cooper to say something.

"Blaine, you're damn lucky that it wasn't mom and dad who caught you today. I'm not going to tell them, but I want to know why you didn't tell me," Cooper said as he looked up at Blaine.

"We didn't want anyone to know at first. Instead of telling everyone, we let them find out on their own terms. We were never sure about what people would think of us being together," Blaine said.

"I guess I can understand that, but I really wish you would have told me, because I don't think I'll ever be able to un-see what I just saw up there. Why don't you go get us some drinks?" Cooper said, hoping to convince Blaine to leave the room so that he could talk to Kurt alone.

"Sure," Blaine said as he got up and went into the kitchen.

"Now, Kurt. How do you feel about by little bro?" Cooper asked.

Kurt looked up and said, "I love him. He means the world to me. He he's not only my best friend, but he's also the person that I plan to spend the rest of my life with."

"Well, I'm glad my brother has found someone who cares for him as much as you do. That will save me from having to threaten you. I can see that you would never hurt him on purpose, but if you ever do, I won't hesitate to do something about it," Cooper said.

"I would never, why would I want to hurt him? He has been by my side since the day I met him and we're almost inseparable. And I would be lost without him," Kurt said.

Just then, Blaine came back in the room carrying a tray of drinks. He went back to sit down next to Kurt. "What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Well, I was just going to ask Kurt what his interests are, wasn't I Kurt?" Cooper said in hopes to cover up the fact that he was just threatening Blaine's boyfriend. And so they continued to talk with one another, which allowed Cooper to see what it was about this boy that Blaine cared about so much. After they separated, Cooper was really proud of his brother. Even if he hadn't been around much since Blaine started high school, he was glad that Blaine was in a happy place in life.

* * *

><p>i had a little trouble trying to come up with this chapter. There's only going to be one more chapter, where Blaine's parents find out, and then i'm going to find a way to end the story. let me know what you thought.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Not even a week after Cooper had caught Blaine and Kurt in the act, Blaine's parents came one night to find Kurt and Blaine asleep on the couch and the main menu to the Lion King playing over and over again.

Blaine had invited Kurt over for a movie night, since his parents wouldn't be home for another few days from their business trip. They had started by watching Tarzan and then moved on to Cinderella and finally to the Lion King, where they feel asleep a little while after Timon, Pumbaa, Simba and Nala sang "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?". They were both lying on the couch, with Kurt's back pressed up against Blaine's chest. Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist while Kurt's hands were resting underneath his head as if they were a pillow.

About an hour and a half later was when Blaine's parents walked in to their home. They had gotten an earlier flight than they originally planned. They called out both Blaine's and Cooper's names a few times to hear no replies. They just figured their two boys were out or already in bed. They defiantly didn't expect to find Blaine sleeping on the couch, with a sleeping boy in his arms. They knew that their youngest son was gay, but they didn't really accept it most of the time. Mr. Anderson believed that it wasn't humanly possible to like someone of the same sex as much as most people like those of the opposite sex.

Mrs. Anderson was a little softer than her husband, she knew and accepted that her son was gay, but on the outside, she pretended like she didn't accept it in order to please her husband. When she looked at her son, she could see the smile on his face and the boy he was holding had a smile that was similar to her son's. They looked as if they really were close to each other, as if they had been comfortable with each other for a long time. She had always wondered why Blaine spent so much time away from home, and she started to think that she found her answer.

As her husband observed the two on the couch, he started to get angry and stormed off into the kitchen, not wanting to look at the sight before him for another second. Seeing this, she walked over to the couch and proceeded to try to wake Blaine up. After a few long minutes, he finally opened his eyes to stare up at his mother. This surprised him and if he hadn't been holding onto Kurt, he would have jumped up and off of the couch.

"Mom, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be home for another few days," Blaine said in a panic. The thought of having his mother catch him with Kurt, scared him a long, but an even worse thought rose in his mind as he thought of what his father would say. He really hoped that his father hadn't seen.

"Blaine, we came home early. Is that the person you've been spending all your time with? Is he your boyfriend," She said in a soft, calm voice.

"Yeah, he is. Wait, does that mean that Dad's home too? Please tell me that he didn't see us?" Blaine asked as a million thoughts ran through his head.

"I've happy for you Blaine, really I am. I can tell that you two love each other. I know that you've always thought that I wasn't okay with the thought that you were gay, but I truly don't have a problem with it. I feel really bad for making you think that all these years, but I've always been afraid of what your father would say. That's one of the reasons why we go away on business trips so much, it's my way of keeping your father way from you and treating you as if you were the devil just because of who you are. The minute that I looked in here, I vowed to myself that I would start to really show you that I'm accepting of you and I'm going to try to talk to your father about it too. I'm going to see if he'll come around, but if he's unwilling, we can leave and find a new home and I file for a divorce with your father. Or I can kick him out. No matter what, he either needs to accept you for who you truly are or he's not going to be in our lives anymore," She said as she looked at Blaine. "He did see you; he's in the kitchen right now. Once we're done talking, I want you to take your boyfriend up to your room and get some more sleep."

"Mom, really?" Blaine asked as he looked at his mother, while a tear of happiness escaped from his eye. "You really accept me and don't care that I'm in love with a boy instead of a girl?"

"Yes, I do, honey. You are more important to me than your father will ever be. We've been having problems since we found out that you were gay, well I actually figured it out before you told us, but your father started to shut himself out and really hasn't been himself for a while. And you're happiness if really important to me, whether you love boys instead of girls isn't a problem with me," She said.

"Mom, thank you. I'm really glad that you're supportive. And once you get to know Kurt, you'll love him so much. He's everything to me and I know that one day in the future that we're going to get married," Blaine said.

"You're welcome. I can see the love that you two share and it looks to be something more than just teenage love," She said. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and said, "Now, take him upstairs and I'm going to go talk to your father."

With that, she walked off into the kitchen, leaving Blaine and Kurt on the couch in the living room, with Kurt sound asleep. Throughout the whole conversation, he didn't even make one move. Blaine crawled over him and gently scooped him up into his arms. At the feeling of being lifted up, Kurt unconsciously wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and tucked his head against Blaine's chest. Once upstairs in his room, Blaine placed Kurt down on the bed and went to get his phone to let Burt know that Kurt would be spending the night. After a short phone call, Blaine went back over to his bed and climbed in behind Kurt. Within minutes, he was sound asleep. With a smile on his face and his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, he started to dream about what life would be like once he and Kurt got married and lived in New York City.

* * *

><p>i have one more chapter slightly written within my mind,but i'm not sure if it will be the last. at the most, there will be two more chapters. One to see how Kurt reacts to finding out that Blaine's mother supports them while also finding out what Blaine's father ends up staying or leaving. If there is a chapter after that, it will probably be about them in the future. Hope you liked it and don't forget to let me know what you think.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Kurt woke up and noticed that he wasn't in his own bed at home. He looked around and noticed that he was in Blaine's room. Blaine's arms were wrapped around his waist and his head right behind his own; he could feel Blaine's breath on the back of his neck. He started to realize that after he had fallen asleep on Blaine's couch, he didn't even wake up once and no wonder he didn't go home. At this thought, he started to freak out, what would his dad say when he realized he never came home last night? Would he be out searching for him in ditches to make sure he didn't get into a car accident or worse on the way home? Would he call the police and they would be out searching for him? Would his father ever trust him out of the house again?

As he was panicking within his mind, Blaine started to move behind him and noticed that there was something wrong. "Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked in a calm and caring tone.

"I never when home last night. What if my dad is out searching for me right now? What if he never lets me out of the house again?" Kurt said in a rush.

"Don't worry; I called him last night after I laid you down in the bed. He was fine with it after I told him about what was going on," Blaine said. "So I might as well tell you now about what happened while you were sleeping. Last night my parents came home and found us sleeping on the couch together. I guess my dad stormed out of the room while my mom woke me up and we started to talk. She told me that she was actually supportive of me, of us and that she could see how much love we have for each other, before she even knew your name or what our real relationship was like. I had always thought that she didn't accept me, but she secretly did. And that's I guess why they're always away on business trips, her way of keeping my father away from me. And then she told me about how she's going to try to get my father to accept me and us being together and if he doesn't, she told me she's going to file for divorce. So while I brought you up stairs last night, my parents were in the kitchen talking. Since I haven't left my room since we've come up here, I'm not too sure about what's going on."

"Blaine, thank you so much from saving me from having to run out of here and probably break fifty road laws trying to get home as fast as I could. And that actually sounds amazing. She really accepts you and us being together. And she's even willing to get a divorce just to protect you, it makes me want to meet her while I'm awake now," Kurt said. He then placed a kiss on Blaine's lips while his hand found its way into Blaine's soft dark curls. "When do you think I could officially meet her?"

"I know, that's what I was thinking. It just made me so happy. I haven't really had a close relationship with her like I've wished I could, but now that she's accepting, well, now that I know about it, I feel like our relationship could grow closer and I really what her to see just everything about you that I love and I want her to see you as a second son, just like Carole and Burt think of me. I know that one day, in our future, that I'm going to marry you and spend the rest of my life as Blaine Hummel-Anderson," Blaine said.

"I really am glad that you now have that chance. She already songs amazing and I haven't even officially met her yet. And I would love to get to know her and I want to feel like a second son to her. I feel like you're reading my mind, I know that I'm going to marry you in our future. No matter who proposes to whom, I want to add Anderson to the end of my last name and sleep with you by my side for the rest of my life. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do without you. I want your mother to be able to have a good relationship with us, so that one day, when we have children, she can be a grandma and show our children just how much of a great and caring person is," Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Now I feel like you're reading MY mind. And you mean more to me than I've ever thought possible. You're my other half and I can't live without you. And one day, we'll be married, have children and their grandparents and daddies can spoil them," Blaine said.

"I guess we're so close, that we've somehow form into one person or at least share one mind. And I can't wait for all the different milestones to happen in our lives," Kurt said. He then turned back around and pushed his back up against Blaine's chest and said, "Let's get some more sleep."

They drifted off asleep again. Later on, Blaine's mother knocked on her son's room. After hearing no answer, she slowly opened the door to see both her son and his boyfriend with smiles on their faces. She could see the happiness between the two boys and she couldn't wait to get to know Kurt better. She decided to just leave them a note, which would let them know about what was going on and to find her when they woke up. Then she slowly close the door again and went back down stairs and into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. After her talk with her husband last night, it had been shown that he wasn't anywhere near as to accepting his son, so she told him that he needed to leave and that he could come back and get what he needed when Blaine wasn't home. She felt like her life was finally turning around for the better. She was given a second chance to get to know her own son better and was graced the chance to get to know his boyfriend. She would prove to these boys that she truly did support them and nothing would even get in the way of that ever again.

* * *

><p>I'm starting to feel like there may be more to this story than i was thinking. hope everyone liked it and as always, let me know what you think. :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

About an hour later, Blaine and Kurt were heading downstairs and to the kitchen, where Kurt would officially get to meet Blaine's mother. They could both smell bacon cooking and assumed that she decided to cook breakfast. As they entered the kitchen, Blaine held Kurt's hand as he gently squeezed it to let him know that everything would be fine while at the same time, Blaine's mom looked up from what she had been doing.

"Kurt, it's since to finally meet you. From what Blaine told me last night and what I've already seen, I believe that it would be amazing to get to know you better," she said.

Kurt looked up at her and said, "I'm happy I finally get to meet you properly. Blaine and I have been so close for so long and when he told me about how him father had treated him after he came out, it broke my heart that a father would do that to their own son. And from the way he described you, I always felt like you didn't have the same opinion as his father. I've seen my own family become as much of a family to Blaine as they are to me and I've always wished that we would somehow get to do the same with his family."

"I can see how much love you two share for each other and I've always wished that I could somehow stand up to his father but I also knew that there would have to be something really bad to happen in order to finally go through with it. I know I've said this a few times since I came home, but the minute I saw how comfortable Blaine was with you, I knew that he had finally found someone who could give him what his father and I have been failing at giving him," She said. She then turned to Blaine and said, "From now one, no matter what happens, I'm going to support you and try to make up for all the years that I wasn't here for you. I kicked your father out last night and he will only be back to pick up his belongings. After that, I will only have to see him in order to settle the divorce that I plan to file and then, he will be out of our lives. I know that he is yours and Copper's father, but he has never acted as a father since you came out to us. I'm also filing for full custody over you until you're eighteen, that way he can't up and take you away from me or your home."

Kurt and Blaine started to look from each other and back to Blaine's mother. They were so glad that Blaine's mother would be there to support them and the fact that she officially had decided to divorce Blaine's father, made each boy so happy that she would do something that major just to make sure that their sexuality and relationship was indeed welcome in this house. As they looked into each other's eyes, they knew that they were thinking the exact same thing. Within the next three seconds, the two boys stood up from where they were sitting and raced over to Blaine's mother to give her the biggest hug that they could give away. It meant so much to them and no words could express how much this meant to them. Blaine's mother gladly embraced the two boys, one who was her son, who she had finally saw was happy, and the other was her son's boyfriend, who had already shown such promise and compassion. She was glad that we was given this second chance to get to know her son better and at the same time, she would be allowed to get to know the boy that he loved.

As Blaine pulled away, he held Kurt's hand in his own again and said, "Mom, you don't know how much this means to both of us. We've both been through so much and to know that you're on our side helps us more than one would think. Even if people are slowly starting to accept who we are, who people like us are and that we were born this way, it will help make the world better for those who may still be in the closet or those of the future."

"Blaine, honey, I've always been on your side, even before I knew that you were gay. Your father didn't really know, but whenever he would suspect that something, like when you used to play with all the little girls instead of the boys back in preschool, I would find ways to tell him that it was just a phase that you were going through. Right now, I'm just so happy to see you smile, I feel like it's something I haven't seen that much since you were a young child," She said as she looked from Blaine to Kurt. She really did mean every word of what she was saying. Nothing could make her happier than to see he son happy and in love. "Now, let's eat some breakfast and then you should probably take Kurt home, his parents are probably expecting him home at some point today."

Blaine then gave her one more hug before he lead Kurt back over to the table, where they both sat down next to each other, holding hands between their seats. Their chairs were only a few inches apart; each enjoyed the comfort of closeness.

After eating a good breakfast, Kurt and Blaine headed over to Kurt's house. When they got there, it looked to be as if both Carole and Burt where out of the house seeing as how both of their cars were gone. When they went inside, it was too quiet, which meant that Finn must be sleeping. Figuring that they had some time alone together, they rushed up to Kurt's room and shut the door quickly without making much noise, not really wanting to wake Finn up anytime soon. Neither realized that just because the house was quite, it didn't mean that Finn was asleep. Finn had actually been in the back yard playing basketball with Puck. Not even ten minutes after Kurt and Blaine had closed the door to Kurt's room had both Finn and Puck walking into Kurt's room to see what was up after they had seen Blaine's car in the driveway. They figured that Kurt and Blaine would be up there watching a movie or something, but they soon found themselves in a sense of Déjà vu.

* * *

><p>it's been awhile since i've been able to post anything or even have the time to write anything. hope you liked it and let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
